The invention relates to a method for estimating traffic lanes, which method is preferably used in a driver assistance system.
The development of driver assistance systems is based on the analysis and interpretation of the environment in the proximity of the vehicle by means of sensor data. In this case, the representation of the course of the traffic lane is an important component and forms the basis of known assistance systems such as “Lane Departure Warning”.
A widespread approach of traffic lane detection for representing the vehicle's environment is capturing the traffic lane markers located in front of the vehicle with a camera and evaluating the captured data by means of image processing methods (usually based on contrast anal-yses).
Camera-based traffic lane detection systems are used in various driver assistance systems such as, for example, lane keeping assistants. In general, these systems recognize the lines delimiting the ego-vehicle's traffic lane based on the traffic lane markings and warn the driver of an unintentional departure from the traffic lane, for example in the event of inattention or fatigue or a microsleep.
WO 2014/032664 A1 discloses a method for determining a course of a traffic lane for a vehicle, in which structures that demarcate a space that is fit for traffic are captured by means of at least one image acquisition unit and these structures are plotted on a surroundings map. The surroundings map of the vehicle surroundings is, in the process, subdivided into a two-dimensional grid structure of cells.
WO 2011/131165 A1 discloses a method for determining the course of the road for a moving motor vehicle with at least one surroundings sensor system. In this case, the sensor data generated by the surroundings sensor system, which is aimed at the road, are evaluated in order to detect lane-relevant features. A lane model having at least one lane model parameter which determines the course of the lane is generated for the road. Continuously differentiable segments can, in the process, be used as the lane model, in particular within the framework of a clothoid road model, a circular-arc model or a spline model.
The disadvantage of such methods is that typically only data from an imaging surroundings capturing sensor are used so that, in the event of the latter failing, no information regarding the course of the lane can be ascertained.
In addition, it is disadvantageous that geometric model assumptions have to be made in order to ascertain the course of the lane from the captured image data.
DE 102013213361 A1 presents a method for tracking for a vehicle, having means for capturing the position of other vehicles, wherein the position of other vehicles is accumulated over a predetermined period of time, and areas with a high presence of vehicles are detected as a lane. To this end, data from multiple sensors, e.g. from surroundings capturing sensor systems such as radar, lidar and/or camera systems, data from vehicle-to-vehicle communication (C2C) and data based on digital road maps, can be fused.
DE 102012219475 A1 discloses a general concept of a sensor system as well as the use thereof in motor vehicles. The sensor system comprises a plurality of sensor elements that are configured such that that they capture at least to some extent different primary measured variables and/or use at least to some extent different measurement principles. The sensor system comprises a signal processing device, wherein said signal processing device is configured to evaluate the sensor signals from the sensor elements at least to some extent collectively and to rate the information quality of the sensor signals. In the process, the signal processing device provides a piece of information about the accuracy of at least one datum of a physical variable. The signal processing device is configured such that the information about the accuracy is described in at least one characteristic quantity or a set of characteristic quantities.